A fateful meeting
by The hungry Hybrid
Summary: Krory and Lenalee are sent to an akuma extermination mission in Paris and there Krory meets someone he never thought he would. No pairings, minor language except for the one in the end . "What are you?" pentacles now covering the face. "I'm an exorcist".


_So, I got this idea a few months ago (like in march or something), I started on it but never finished. But now I have, since well... I'm on this family trip to Finland (meeting cousins and stupid mosquitos, they seriously think that my blood is way better than others) and I thought I might as well finish this._

_I don't want to spoil anything about the end or anything but shortly this is about Krory on this mission with Lenalee. But then he meets someone he never knew he'd get the chance to._

_Warnings: Some language, but not too much, so I think this fits in the K+ category, tell me if I should put it under T. Oh, right, there's death in this, but not character death._

_Enjoy reading!_

**A fateful meeting.**

A mission like any other. That was what Arystar Krory would have said at the beginning of this mission. It was an ordinary akuma extermination mission in Paris, and he and Lenalee Lee had been sent there by Lenalee's eccentric brother Komui.

As soon as he took a step of the train his teeth itched and he activated his innocence and attacked the low level akuma. Lenalee activated her Dark Booths and she danced through the air like a butterfly, and when she was near an akuma she landed hard on it; making it explode.

The citizens had long since abandoned the city streets so the exorcist only had to worry about themselves. Not that Krory cared about that. He wanted blood, not human – akuma blood, the sweet, sweet tomato juice tasting blood. He almost drooled when he imagined the dark red, kind of thick, liquid… and then he got shot.

"KRORY!" He fell down on his back, completely paralyzed; the black pentacles would appear at any moment now, he mused.

"What are you doing, Krory? They're too many for me to handle alone!" He heard Lenalee shout at him, he followed her movements and suddenly he saw _her_.

"Eliade…" he whispered weakly and pitiful. What? He's about to die, he can be as weak and pitiful as he like.

'You're not dying, Arystar!' Eliade's sweet but hard voice echoed inside him. 'Stand up!' And he did. 'Now fight with your friend!' Once again he activated his innocence and punched and kicked his enemies. He managed to bite and suck some akuma's blood too. Even though he enjoyed sucking level one and twos dry he felt as if something was missing. He gets a power boost whenever he drinks a level one and two's blood and it's really good too, but he doesn't really feel stronger than when he haven't had blood for awhile. He needs something more…

Actually, back in Edo he met a few level three and the smell of their blood was intoxicating. It was infuriating that he wasn't able to drink their blood. He had been too tired and beat up to be able to bite through their armor. And at that time the only one able to beat a level three was Lenalee, but she had used too much of her innocence's power so she couldn't use it and couldn't walk properly for days. If only he could have been with her during that fight, he might have been given a chance to drink its blood.

But today he was SBH! Strong: VAMPIRE PUNCH! An akuma just lost its head. Badass: flames of hell surrounded him; he's expression dark and eager to kill! A level one akuma exploded just by coming near him. Hungry: blood and drool was overflowing from his mouth! A level two akuma got unlucky and was caught by the vampire exorcist's fangs.

Then suddenly the fight was finished. All the akuma had been destroyed, Lenalee rejoiced and Krory sulked – no level three blood today either. Why couldn't there have been a level three here today – the day he was SBH!

It was dark in Paris now, almost midnight. Lenalee landed right next to a dark, filthy and foul–smelling alleyway, Krory stood next to a broken carriage.

"Phew, I'm glad this is over, shall we return to the inn, Krory?" Lenalee asked. Krory nodded and turned to leave. Then suddenly he heard a muffled cry from the direction Lenalee was and Krory quickly turned around just in time to see filthy hands with long, yellowish nails grab Lenalee into the dark alleyway.

"Wait, stop!" Krory shouted. "Lenalee!"

He went into the dark alleyway, and at first he couldn't see a thing. But then suddenly a torch was lit and Krory see what had taken Lenalee.

It was a man – a man wearing expensive clothes and a top hat, a crane lay discarded on the ground. The man smirked viciously at Krory and then he licked Lenalee's throat. Krory could clearly see two fangs among the man's teeth. Wait… is it possible? Is this man really a… a…

"A-a-a-a-a-are y-y-y-you a-a v-vampire?" Krory managed to stutter. The man looked away from Krory and turned his attention to Lenalee, he ran a finger through her semi-long dark hair and then he put his face in it and smelled her. She whimpered, but was unable to do anything since he had her in a tight grip.

"Aren't you one?" The man's voice was smooth and seductively he's hold on Lenalee's neck got tighter and she struggled to get loose. Krory stared at the scene, not knowing what he should do. Wait. Didn't the man just insinuate that he was a vampire? No one is allowed to call him that! Only Eliade was! Just as Krory felt his anger build up he felt the unmistakable scent of an akuma. And it was coming this way too! Krory turned into his badass vampire form and stared at this so-called vampire.

"Let her go, you piece of blood-drinking-shit!" Lenalee was very surprised to hear that from the otherwise gentle and naïve Krory. The vampire grinned and kissed Lenalee on the cheek.

"Aww, she's so beautiful, and mouthwatering, you've really caught something exquisite. Can't you share with a fellow vampire? I'm starving." Krory showed his fangs in anger and the vampire laughed. But that laughter turned into a scream of fright when one of the house walls was destroyed. Debris and dust was everywhere, Krory lost sight of Lenalee and the vampire for a few seconds, but the when the dust was gone he saw the vampire still holding her in the same grip as before. Lenalee was watching the scene before her with fright. A level three had arrived.

Krory first thought that this would only make the matter harder to solve, but when he saw that the vampire was still holding Lenalee he came up with a plan.

"Hahaha, I got you now exorcist!"

"No…" the mad cackling from the level three akuma abruptly stopped as it now felt Krory's hand tight around its neck. "I got you, akuma!" The vampire holding Lenalee couldn't believe what he was seeing. The strange man he thought was a vampire wasn't drinking a human's blood but that monster's, what kind of a vampire was that?

Krory stopped drinking, the level three akuma tried to get away from his grip but it felt powerless. Krory hadn't felt this powerful in a long time! He felt as if he could take on an army of akuma now! Krory wasn't SBH anymore, he was SSBVLA: Super-Strong-Badass-Vampire-Look-Alike!

"Aaaaaaaaah! I feel the BURN! THE BURN YEAH!" Then Krory suddenly changed his attention to the real vampire who stared at him in awe. Was that change just from drinking that monster's blood?

"You, you wanted me to share that woman's blood with you? Why not forget about her and have a drink from this?" Krory held the half dead akuma so the vampire could see. "Human blood is nothing compared to this." The vampire smirked and let go of Lenalee, he took the weak akuma from Krory's bloody hand and started drinking the akuma's blood, using the same holes Krory had used. But almost as soon he started drinking he let go of the akuma and spit the blood out, but he had already swallowed some.

"What the fuck? This is gross! You lied you bastard!" The vampire cursed angrily.

"Huh? I think it's quite good, like sweet tomato juice, not like the bitter blood from humans."

When Krory finished talking the vampire started to feel a bit strange, originated from his stomach area. He ripped his shirt off and screamed with surprise and fright: there were black pentacles spreading all over his body.

"What is this? What have you done to me? The vampire demanded, but his voice wasn't as powerful as before, for every second, as the pentacles spread, he felt weaker.

"I haven't done a thing, it was you who drank the akuma's blood, I didn't force you." With a punch Krory destroyed the akuma, the vampire stared at Krory.

"What _are_ you?" The pentacles were now covering his face.

"I'm an exorcist", and just then the vampire exploded into dust.

Lenalee took some steps forward and looked at the light brown dust on the cobblestone ground.

"Krory…" she said softly.

"I'M SO SORRY, I didn't mean to insult you back then! I should have come up with a better plan. I'm sorry, Lenalee!"

"Krory…" Krory looked up to see a smiling Lenalee. "Thanks for saving me", Krory took a deep breath and with a shaky voice he said:

"You're welcome."

* * *

_Yeah... For a long time thought about that Krory's almost always mistaken for a real vampire, so I came up with this idea: What if he met a real vampire?_

_This didn't come out the way I intended in the first place but I think it's okay, could have been better but I like it._

_Why I chose Lenalee? I needed a woman, and Lenalee is tougher than Miranda (I didn't want her to scream all the time.)._

_I hope I haven't wasted your time with this :)_


End file.
